


Netflix and Cuddles

by poludeuces



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: Michele's heater breaks at the hotel, and he goes to Emil for help. Cuddles ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 98 for yurionicekinkmeme

Emil is snacking on some Russian sweets when he hears a knock on the door.

“Who could that be?” he asks aloud. He quickly swallows the rest of the chocolate and makes his way to the door. It could be his coach, although he would have thought that he would be asleep by now. Last time he checked, it was well past ten o’clock, and considering they had a flight back home in the morning, Emil should have been asleep, too. Yet, as he usually did at this hour, he was scrolling through Instagram. 

He swung the door open and could have not been more surprised at who was on the other side.

“Mickey?” he asked. The other didn’t look in the best shape—his hair was messy and his eyes were clearly tired. “Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?”

The other laughed, “I could say the same about you. Isn’t your flight earlier than mine, too?” Emil vaguely remembered telling him that his flight would be at eight the next morning. If he remembered correctly, Michele’s flight would be at noon.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he answered, “Plus, Phichit has been posting videos of his practices on his Instagram.” He waved his phone before sliding it back into his sweatpants. 

“Oh really? I’ll be sure to look at that later then,” Michele responded, and the conversation fell into a soft silence. Emil stood there awkwardly, his hand on the door, not sure how to cut the silence. Michele seemed to be lost in thought, making the whole thing even worse for him.

“Hey, so what’s up? I don’t want to hurry you up, but as you said, I do have an early flight tomorrow.” His fingers tap on the door and that seems to wake Michele up. _Yikes, he must be really tired,_ Emil thought, _but he did have a pretty stressful skate today._

Michele blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. He laughed awkwardly, “My heater isn’t working.”

“What?” Emil blurted out, “Did you call the lobby?”

“Yeah, they went in but because it’s so late they can’t really fix anything,” he answered. His fingers tugged at the sleeves of his Team Italy jacket which sat on top of his blue and white striped pajamas. “But it’s so cold you can’t really sleep, even with the blankets they sent up. I tried calling Sara but she must still be out or something because she didn’t pick up her phone.”

 _Or maybe that’s because she’s currently on a date,_ Emil thought, thinking back to Sara being dragged off by Mila after the two of them had dropped off Michele in his hotel room. Emil had wanted to stay with him until he woke up, he was still worried about what had happened to him once Yuuri had hugged him, but he had gotten a call from his coach. Once dinner was over he had slipped into his hotel room, and here they were.

“Wait,” Emil said, “Does this mean that you’d like to sleep here?” 

Michele looked down at the floor, his fingers playing with his zipper. “Well as I said my heater’s broken and Sara isn’t picking up…” 

Emil stepped to the side and waved at him to come in. “Of course, Mickey! Come in, come in! I can even turn the heat up if you’d like!” 

Michele shook his head as he stepped over the threshold, “No that won’t be necessary, this is perfectly fine, but— “

Michele suddenly stopped short as he took a good look at the room. He had forgotten—the rooms had only one, queen size bed. 

“Oh, there’s only one bed,” Michele said, turning to face Emil. “It’s fine, I’ll just go back to my room.” He’s about to head out when he feels hands on his shoulders.

“Mickey,” Emil smiles, “I won’t let you freeze to death! That bed can certainly fit the both of us. Plus, we can make this fun, how about some Netflix? I have my HDMI cable.” 

Michele shrugged and returned the other’s smile. “Sure, I don’t feel that tired now anyways.”

“Perfect,” he walked over to the corner of the room where his backpack lay, “You go get comfy under the sheets, I’ll set everything up.”

It takes a couple minutes for Emil to connect his laptop to the flat screen in the hotel, but eventually Emil is sitting at the foot of the bed, scrolling through his Netflix library. He made sure to switch the language to English before the search began.

He stops on ‘Sleeping Beauty’ and turns to Michele. “Hey, aren’t you in this, Mickey?” he jokes. 

Michele kicks him from under the covers in response. “More like Georgi.” The two laugh, and the search continues.

Emil keeps on suggesting kid’s movies, Michele likes superhero films. It takes them ten minutes to finally settle on something they’d both like—they choose an animated superhero flick, and Emil slithers under the sheets besides the other.

“God you’re cold,” Emil whines, swatting away Michele’s hands as he settles in, “Your fingers are like icicles!”

“I told you, my heater was broken,” Michele explains, crossing his arms and staring straight ahead.

“Still, you’ve been under the covers for like fifteen minutes Mickey,” Emil comments, “You shouldn’t be this cold! Come here, I’ve been told I’m a very warm hugger.”

He wraps his arm around Michele’s shoulders, bringing him close. He’s right—Michele almost melts at the feeling of Emil’s warm arms around him. Emil is like a portable heater, and Michele slides closer into him to get warmer. 

“There, isn’t that better?” Emil asks, adjusting his arms so that they don’t hurt him, “Wait, I can think of a better position.” 

Emil pulls his pillow and pushes it flat against the headboard and sits up. He lifts his arms up, “You go in here.”

Michele raises an eyebrow, but his arms felt ten times colder once Emil had withdrawn his arms. He snuggles up against Michele’s side, sighing happily once Emil drops his arms so that one lays on his shoulder. 

“Can you see the TV?” he asks. Michele nods in response. 

Emil’s arm slowly loses feeling, but the look on Michele’s face makes him not dare move it. He wouldn’t change this for the world—it wasn’t a big surprise to everyone around him that he had had a crush on Michele. Even the self-centric JJ had come up to him today, suggesting that he just go for it.

Maybe he didn’t have to. This was perfect. 

Michele laughed and Emil snapped back to reality. Ah, there had been a joke on screen. He hadn’t really been paying attention to what had been happening on screen. As the scene changed, Emil could hear a soft yawn from the other.

“You can fall asleep if you’re tired,” Emil proposed, “I won’t move.”

“I’m not tired.” _That’s a lie,_ Emil thought.

Emil’s fingers found themselves in Michele’s hair, slowly running his hands through his locks. If he ever had trouble sleeping, his mom always did this to him. 

“Hey Mickey,” Emil asked, and was met with a soft ‘hm?’ by Michele. “Why did you choose to come to my room anyways? Like even with Sara not picking up you could have gone to your coach…”

Michele shrugged, yawning once more. “I can trust you. Plus, I like you, that’s why.”

“Oh,” Emil said in response. A soft smile crept onto his face. “Ok.” 

“Don’t stop your hands,” Michele ordered, “It feels good.” Emil stifled a laugh, and resumed to petting his head.

He fell asleep by the first half of the movie, his head on Emil’s chest and his mouth sprawled open. Emil was too scared to move, so he sat through the movie and only slid away from him once it was over. He shut down his computer and turned off the TV screen before slipping back into the bed as gingerly as possible.

“Mm, stop moving,” Michele mumbled, creeping over to Emil’s side and draping his arm around Emil’s waist. “Or I will slap you.”

Emil smirks, holding Michele’s hand as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> more fills for the kinkmeme!  
> i promised to make more michemil, so here it is! hope you all enjoy!


End file.
